Of Heartstring and Dragon Blood
by Dark Magician Girl2k2
Summary: Ever wonder why Yugi wears that thing around his neck? For fashion? I don't think so. It only took an hour to lose everything Yugi had.
1. The Accident

Author: My first Yugi tragedy/angst story!  
  
Yugi: Aww, I thought you thought I was cute.  
  
Author: *hugs Yugi* I do. But you aren't in enough stories and you never get hurt.  
  
Yugi: *sigh* I guess I better get tortured. At least there isn't a torture line.  
  
*Behind Yugi a bunch of people waiting to be tortured*  
  
Author: Yeah..er..great. Disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~The Accident~  
  
"Grandpa, are you sure you don't want to come?" a ten-year-old Yugi asked his grandpa. Solomon just laughed and shook his head. "Come on, Yugi," his twin brother, (that looked nothing like Yugi but had the same eyes) Kermai (I suck at Japanese names) called to him. Yugi's older sister, Arimist, was already in the car, listening to her walkman.  
  
Yugi climbed in and threw one last look at his grandpa waving on the porch. Yugi's mom, a pretty woman with light purple hair climbed in the drivers' side and Yugi's dad, a man with gray eyes, climbed in the passenger side. Kermai whistled to Shanka, their Lassie dog, wagged her tail and jumped in.  
  
Yugi and Kermai took out the portable chess and played several games on it. Arimist listened to her music. After awhile, when they were on the empty highway, when they were alone all except a trunk next to them, his father looked up and said, "Wow, that's a big truck." Arimist pulled the headphones out of her walkway and a song went blaring through the car:  
  
"I'm driving a truck, driving a big ol' truck  
  
Petal to the metal, hope I don't I run out of luck  
  
Got eighteen wheels behind, until the break of dawn  
  
Because I'm driving a truck with my high heels on!"  
  
This was enough to make Yugi pull on his walkman and play:  
  
"A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away,  
  
Naboo, was under an attack  
  
And I thought me and Qui-Gon-Jin  
  
Could talk the federation in  
  
To maybe, cutting them a little slack  
  
Their response, it didn't thrill us  
  
They locked the doors and tried to kill us"  
  
(If you can guess whose songs these are, I'll give you a surprise)  
  
Kermai started yodeling like a fiend, and Dad took out his wallet and banged it against his hand. The music poorly mixed, but it was great fun, all the same. No one noticed the truck wobbling dangerous beside them.  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion. At a particularly sharp turn, the truck beside them lost control. It tipped over, on the car. The second before it hit, Yugi did the more or less smartest thing to do. Yugi screamed flung open the door and ran out of the car. The truck smashed on to his parents and siblings.  
  
A sharp piece of metal flew towards Yugi, and he ducked it. It hit his neck, and Yugi could feel the blood flowing freely from his wound. He sank to the ground and fainted.  
  
~Some odd days later~  
  
Yugi woke up, feeling sore and extremely stiff. He first saw blurred shapes and white, but then, as his vision cleared, he saw he was in a hospital. It took him a while before he realized why he was here. He lifted a stiff hand to his neck. He felt some kind of bandage.  
  
A nurse entered the room, and quickly smiled when she saw he was awake. "How are you feeling?" she asked concernedly. Yugi asked truthfully- stiff and sore. The nurse walked over and said, "We can take these bandages off."  
  
She worked carefully. When she was done, she said, "This scar will stay with you forever." The nurse fetched a mirror and Yugi looked inside. His neck had a thin line across it, very noticeable. He sighed and the nurse said, "Your grandfather will be here to pick you up shortly."  
  
When his grandpa came, he took one look at Yugi and hugged him. "Let's get you home." Yugi looked blankly at his grandpa and replied dully, "I have no home." His grandpa gave a heavy sigh and gently whispered, "I know. But the Game Shop is where I live, and I'm afraid now where you live." Yugi loved the game shop, but this was different. Totally different.  
  
As they left the hospital, passersby gaped at Yugi's scar. At the game shop, he ran upstairs and sat on what was his bed. He couldn't cry for, he was beyond grief. After an hour, his grandpa came in. He placed two items beside Yugi "I got these for you in Egypt," He gently stated, leaving Yugi's room.  
  
Yugi unwrapped the smaller package. It was what looked like a dog collar, for humans. He put around his neck and gazed in the mirror. His reflection showed an unhappy boy who looked like he had just lost a twenty dollar bill, not a boy who had been through a tragedy. He smiled slightly and opened the other package.  
  
It was a small box with a sphinx on the lid. He opened it and its contents landed on his bed. Several small golden pieces shone. Yugi smiled and began working.  
  
Maybe to be continued 


	2. The Return of Arimist

Author: I got four reviews in a chapter! Four!  
  
Yugi: Cool! One review was wondering about Yami-he might be entering this chapter. Also, we will go back in time a few times. So, maybe.  
  
Author: By the way, the contest winner is Kopy_kat14! But, she gets a bonus prize for naming the album as well! So, Kopy_kat14, email me or review. I will give you anything, a personalized Yu-Gi-Oh story, or chapter, or something else.  
  
Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~Return of Arimist~  
  
Yugi sighed happily. For the last four years he had been putting together the puzzle. "Yugi, I'll be back in an hour!" his grandpa yelled at him from the shop. "Watch for customers!" Yugi nodded absently and turned to last piece of his puzzle. With trembling hands, he placed it in.  
  
A bright light blinded Yugi. He covered his eyes, but it didn't do anything, the light shone through anyways. He heard a faint voice recite:  
  
Twist and twine  
  
Light undo darkness  
  
Twist and twine.  
  
The light was gone. Yugi had to blink a few times before he looked over to the puzzle. It glowed brightly, shimmers running along the metal. He smiled at the puzzle and draped it over his neck. He looked perfectly normal..but the fact he was wearing the puzzle brought sadness in his eyes. It made him remember the accident.  
  
Luckily, Yugi didn't have time to ponder, his grandpa and an oddly familiar female voice called out, "YUGI!" Yugi leaped off his bed and in the living room. He looked up and froze in midtrack.  
  
There, in his living room, he saw a young girl, about twenty, with light brown hair and a walkman hanging out of her pocket. She smiled and whispered, "Remember me Yugi?" Yugi nodded his throat to dry to speak. Arimist was alive.  
  
"But..I thought I was the only one who survived," Yugi whispered. Arimist shrugged and bent down and hugged him. "So did I," she whispered in his ear. Yugi's world began to spin, tears of happiness running down his face.  
  
Yugi woke up, the cloths of the couch around him. His grandpa was next to him, watching the news. The Millennium Puzzle twinkled next to him. Yugi had been having this dream for maybe the last month. He sighed. He would tell Yami and the others..later.  
  
The next day after school, Yugi summoned Yami out of the puzzle. Yugi told Yami and Yami..well..he..messed up. Yugi shut him back in the puzzle and fumed for awhile.  
  
~At the Taylor/Gardener residence~  
  
Tea finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed back in the living room, where Tristan was sprawled across the couch, sports magazines on his lap and the T.V. on. "Tristan, I'm going to bed," Tea said, eyeing his mess with distrust. Tristan seized the remote and turned down the volume.  
  
Teana, Tea's yami, was sitting on the bed, looking bored (for more information, read "Through the Tears"), winding the Millennium Pendant around her fingers. When she saw Tea, she stood up and Tea collapsed on the bed. "So..you only come out of your item if it's something important," Tea yawned.  
  
Teana didn't answer, just continued fumbling with the Millennium Pendant for awhile. Tea eyed the Egyptian queen with impatience. "Well..Yami is well..being..hmm, how should I phrase this? Well, I guess shunted," Teana finally said. Tea sleepily looked at her yami.  
  
"Say it again in English," Tea muttered. Teana couldn't help rolling her eyes and finally said, "Yugi is ignoring Yami. He put up all his mental barriers and won't let Yami out of the puzzle." Tea looked over to Teana, confused. "Why?"  
  
Teana sighed. "Yami told me not to tell you...sorry." Tea fell back on her covers and stared at the ceiling, until Teana returned back in the pendant. "Yami..Yugi," she whispered, tears springing in her eyes.  
  
~Back to the Muto residience~  
  
Yugi was watching Spongebob Squarepants when he realized that he had to tell his friends so as well. He sighed and rolled over to his back. The phone rang for the second time, though Yugi hadn't heard the first ring. He sighed and picked up the phone. "Turtle Game shop, how may I help you?" he said in a polite voice.  
  
"Yuges?" a Joey's voice trembled. In the background Yugi could hear screams and breaking glass. "Joey? I'm all ears," he said quietly.  
  
~In the Millennium Puzzle~  
  
Yami paced back and forth in his soul room. Yugi didn't take what he said seriously..did he? Yami shot a meaningful glance at Yugi's soul room through his door. He walked to his own door and lanked it open. Yami briskly walked over to Yugi's soul room and peered inside-nothing. He sighed and went down to the Millennium Puzzle. 


	3. The Gang's Reaction

Author: I got 12 reviews in two chapters! 12!  
  
Yugi: 12! Cool!  
  
*Author and Yugi start dancing*  
  
Both: 12 reviews, 12 reviews, what a lot of reviews we got!  
  
Author: *Pauses* After I post this, only after this story gets twenty-five reviews and no doubles will I continue.  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh still hasn't appeared on E-Bay, so we can't buy it yet. Dang  
  
~The Gang's Reaction~  
  
Yugi hung up the phone. He had told Joey to come over tomorrow..Saturday. He picked it up again and called Tea and Tristan. He quickly told them when to come over and hung up before Tristan could say a word.  
  
After he hung up, Yugi sensed Yami was going to come out of the puzzle. He quickly went to his own soul room, dashed across the corridor separating their rooms and latched the door. He heard Yami turning the knob, heard a sigh, and then heard Yami's endless pacing.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Joey, who was the last one to arrive, came storming up to Yugi's room and said angrily, "Yugi, you are so lucky you don't have a bro or sis, and that it is just you and gramps. Serenity can be so annoying!" Tristan sniggered and Tea looked sympathetic, but more likely for Serenity.  
  
"I do have a brother and sister," Yugi said. Lowering his voice so he was barely audible, he continued, "I have a brother and a sister and a pet dog. I also have a grandma and a mom and a dad, and a fish."  
  
After Yugi said this, the whole room was quiet. "I can show you them," Yugi whispered. Everyone got to his or her feet and walked out of the room. Yugi waved goodbye to his grandfather and walked towards downtown Domino.  
  
The trip was made in silence. When Yugi made a turn to go into the cemetery, Tea gasped. Yugi turned around to face her, and she was white. He turned again and walked in front a huge headstone with the words "Muto" engraved on it.  
  
Several smaller tombstones were scattered around the huge one. Arimisthia Muto, Kerinamai Muto, Yugi's siblings, and Hiunios, his father, Kiki, his mom, Isabella, his grandma, Shanka, his dog, were some of the tombstones.  
  
The truly scary thing was that a tombstone, with the words, Yugi Muto was there. Tea turned even whiter. Underneath his name was the year his born, and the year he supposedly died. Under that were the words, Not Dead Yet.  
  
As the trip before, the trip back to the game shop was also silent. When they got there, Yugi led them back up to his room. He opened his desk drawer, and began looking for something. A minute later, he shoved a photograph in his friend's hands.  
  
It showed Yugi and his family. Tea's eyes watered and Joey had to look away and Tristan just gawped like some kind of idiot. Five minutes later, everyone had to go. Tea, who was the last one to go, turned to face Yugi.  
  
Tea knelt down next to Yugi. "Yugi..take care of yourself." And with that, she gently kissed his cheek. Yugi blushed and whispered, "I have been, for the last four years."  
  
Yami paced even more in puzzle, silent tears running down his face. Why was he here? Yugi obviously didn't need him.  
  
I am a victim of my time  
  
A product of age  
  
Their was no choosing my direction  
  
I was holy man, but now  
  
With all my trials behind me  
  
I am weak in my conviction  
  
And so, I walk to try and get away  
  
Knowing that someday, I finally have to face  
  
The fear that will come, from knowing that  
  
The one thing I had left was you  
  
And know you're gone 


End file.
